Hilmi Hiind
}} ' ' is a fan character designed by MagnumDong6969. resides in the ''Star Wars universe. Hilmi Hiind is a Human Jedi that resides in a Galaxy far, far away. He was an apprentice of the Jedi Master Shaak Ti before he was anointed a Jedi Knight by the Jedi Order. Additionally, he was a general who fought in the Clone Wars and was one of the few who escaped Order 66. Hilmi Hiind was born on a remote, desert planet mostly controlled by the neighboring Osarian Government, and put into a labor mine as soon as he was deemed able to work, at three years old. It was unknown for a good while that he was sensitive to the Force. However, his blood sample had been sent to Coruscant for the Jedi Order to receive. Later in Hilmi's life, when he was four years old, a sabotaged loader exploded, causing massive amounts of damage, killing 5, and trapping the young Hilmi's legs under the wreckage of some scaffolding. Extensive damage had been done to the boy, and his legs below the knee had to be amputated. As a result, Hilmi was all but crippled by the explosion's wrath. As Hilmi grew, however, he served as a messenger in the mines, walking and climbing with his hands through the mines. At one point, the boy was given some cheap prosthetic legs to aid in his mobility again. It was at this point his powers over the Force became known to him and others in the mines when he unwittingly stopped a boulder with the Force. By this time, the blood sample confirming his Force-sensitivity had only just reached Coruscant. Hilmi would grow up as a child that was under-stimulated. The darkness of the mines, and the barrenness of the surface, made him grow bored. As a result, he would often use the Force to entertain himself, such as spinning rocks around, make mining tools levitate, and often get into mischief. Hilmi's activities attracted the attention of an elderly Cathar female, who was familiar with the dangers of using the Force for one's own purpose. The Cathar, named Nivush Lamim, cautioned the child to use his gifts for the benefits of others, which stuck with Hilmi for the rest of his time in the mines. Hilmi's discovery would reach the Jedi when he was still four years old, and a Jedi was sent out to Rhommamool when the child turned five. Upon reaching Rhommamool, the Human Jedi, named Diljul Bennar, found his way to the boy. After the meeting, Hilmi graciously and eagerly left with the man for Coruscant. Hilmi, upon reaching Coruscant, was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of vehicles and buildings that pilfered the landscape and skies, and was even more amazed when he gazed at the splendor of the Jedi Temple. There, he would begin five long years of training in the Temple, learning the ways of the Force, lightsaber combat, the Jedi fundamentals, in addition to avoiding the Dark Side of the Force. In addition to his training, he was given state-of-the-art prosthetics that not only functioned like normal legs, but functioned beyond human capacity. After five years, Hilmi was ready for the pilgrimage to the icy world of Ilum to collect his lightsaber Crystal, and construct his lightsaber. The youngling was given the task to collect his kyber crystal in the caves of Ilum, the task given was to navigate the caves, find the crystal, and make it out before the cave entrance froze over again. What he did not know, was that the cave itself was Force-sensitive, and it would test the youngling in a certain, unique way. In his case, the cave made his prosthetic legs freeze and ache terribly against his skin; in addition to the frozen legs, the tunnel Hilmi was following was shrinking. In response, and realization he was being tested, Hilmi removed his legs, and stood on his hands, navigating the icy cave tunnel until he could barely squeeze through, and was forced to crawl until he reached his Crystal. He eventually reached the crystal, collected it, and exited the caves. Hilmi later constructed his lightsaber, producing a green blade, and underwent more Jedi training. Eventually, Hilmi graduated the Jedi academy and became apprenticed to Jedi Master Shaak Ti. During this time, he eventually adapted his legs for optimum performance, and befriended fellow Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Hilmi graduated eventually from apprentice, at age 17, when the Clone Wars had just erupted. Hilmi participated in many battles against the Separatist threat, winning most of them due to his understanding of mechanics and how the droids functioned, so he could outsmart them on almost any occasion. At the end of the Clone Wars, Hilmi was in Deep Space, a small fleet camouflaged and secluded compared to the rest of the Galaxy. As a result of his Total War protocols, Darth Sidious was unable to communicate with the fleet, and as such, his Clone troopers. Hilmi soon knew the reason for the clones turning on his fellow Jedi, an inhibitor chip that was grown into the brain at birth. Hilmi had his clones undergo the procedure, before Sidious could find a way to communicate with the fleet and commence Order 66. Rather than run the risk of the Empire looking for the three missing ships, Hilmi instead instructed his underlings to serve as spies within their ranks as long as they could, and then flee them and join resistance groups if they were close to discovery. After he did so, he had them return the ships with doctored hologram footage of his men killing him. Hilmi then stole a now deactivated Recusant-class light destroyer, along with some of the clones he had "killed" in the doctored footage. Hilmi has only been discovered once, on a mission to the planet Vondarc, a planet in the Mid Rim that was controlled by the Galactic Empire. The Jedi raided the planet for supplies, as well as to establish contacts in the criminal underworld in order to be supplied more for later times. The attempt was met with failure, as a Sith Inquisitor was present on the planet. Hilmi recognized the inquisitor as one of the many Dark Acolytes, a female, human Jedi that had defected to the Separatists and served the Sith during the Clone Wars. The acolyte, named Sixee Paulenix, was regretfully killed by the Jedi Knight. Hilmi also claimed her now red lightsaber, and has since struggled with the Dark Side of the Force through the lightsaber. Eventually, Hilmi came to accept the Dark Side's presence through the lightsaber, and soon started to split his personality into two to cope with the idea of having a Sith's weapons. However, the Jedi kept himself sane by taking up the teachings of the Gray Jedi, a cult of few Force-sensitives that upheld the views of the Jedi Order, but believed that there was no Light or Dark Side of the Force. Later, as the influence of the Alliance to Restore the Republic grew in size, Hilmi eagerly provided the services of his Destroyer, the Revenant, along with its droid starfighters and 40,000 battle droids, in addition to this, he utilized the unique and diverse Alliance's weapons, starfighters, and soldiers. Hilmi then reunited with his friend previously thought dead, Ahsoka Tano. After the Battle of Yavin IV, Hilmi was sent to Corellia to help deal with the Imperial garrisons and threats there, and by the Battle of Endor, the Jedi's forces were dwindled by at least half, suggesting a heavy struggle to retake the planet from the Imperials. It is unknown if Hilmi participated in the Battle of Jakku, or what happened to his ship afterwards. Sometime after the defeat of the Empire, Hilmi had met and fallen in love with a Zabrak bounty hunter named Xesoo Worthyblood. Together, the two settled down on Corulag, a world that still belonged to the Empire, as well as one Hilmi had been assigned to to monitor their military movements. Hiind then changed his name to Brador Crowin in order to hide his identity, and excused his legs for an accident in the Stormtrooper Corps. during the war. After he and Xesoo settled for a few years, they finally had a son, and named him Vroprou. His son would later grow up to join the Imperial military, which caused slight concern from his father, but was assured by him that he was another spy in Imperial midst. A while later, they had a daughter named Alayjena, who grew up to join the Stormtrooper Corps. Hilmi takes the rough appearance of a Human male, with a muscular body and fair skin. His eyes are dyed amber, and his hair is black, with dyed silver and gold streaks. In addition, the Jedi wears Phase II Clone trooper armor, with some restrictive parts of the clothing removed. he mostly keeps his mechanical legs bare, but covers them with extra Phase II plating to add protection to his legs. Hilmi also employs cortosis gauntlets on his arms. In stealthier clothes, Hilmi often blends into the populace under the guise of a smuggler named Qella Qealm, with an Almanian jacket and a snubbed DC-15A blaster rifle. He hides his legs in a thick, but tarnished Tethian monk robe in order to mask the clinking of his legs. Hilmi's legs take an appearance similar to General Grievous, in the sense that they have talons on the end of them, albeit the feet themselves are more humanoid. Hilmi's lightsaber is forged with Illinium, the same metal used for many prosthetics, particularly, his former legs, and Hollinium accents that reinforce the otherwise cheap and fragile metal, it produces a bright, emerald green blade. He says that the metal used for his lightsaber is from the thigh of the right leg. Hilmi's second confiscated lightsaber, produces a red blade and is forged from the durable and valuable Frasium, a metal with a purplish hue. Hilmi often was described, prior to the war to be a selfless young child, but it soon changed after his apprenticeship with Shaak Ti, and after he led entire armies of Clone troopers, adopted a stern, but caring personality like his former Master. Hilmi, however, did not acquire a formal manner of speaking as Shaak Ti, often employing curse words and Clone-trooper slang in order to bond with his troops as well as to make him seem less like a Jedi and more like a soldier. After Hilmi took on the views of the Gray Jedi, his personality went from split into good and evil into a person that allied himself with the Light, and only used the Dark Side when he should need to call for its power. * Jedi Knight: '''Hilmi is skilled in the arts of the Jedi, however, he is far from the rank of Master, having yet to take an apprentice. ** '''Force-sensitivity: Hilmi is sensitive to the Force, and is able to use it in order to levitate objects or defeat his enemies. *** Telekinesis: '''Hilmi is capable of lifting heavy objects on command of the Force. *** '''Mind-Trick: Hilmi is capable of commanding the weak-minded to do his bidding or to ignore his presence. *** Force Choke: '''Hilmi only utilizes Force Choke to incapacitate opponents in which he needs vital information from. *** '''Force Lightning: While Force Lightning is a Dark Side power, Hilmi only utilizes it to intimidate his foes or to thin their numbers. ** Lightsaber combat: Hilmi is skilled in wielding lightsabers, and considers himself slightly above par when it comes to combat. *** Form V: Shien / Djem So: Hilmi uses an offensive style of fighting. This form is designed to be an offensive method in order to make quick and effective work against opponents. *** Form VI: Niman / Jar'kai: '''Hilmi uses this jack-of-all-trades style when he is using both of his lightsabers at the same time, as it is best adopted for dual-wielding lightsabers. * '''Gray Jedi: '''Hilmi utilizes the Force and regards it as a neutral power. However, Hilmi still uses its powers for good, but is not above using Dark Side powers. * '''Advanced Prosthesis: Hilmi's cybernetic legs allow him both to jump great heights, run at high speeds, and to scale vertical surfaces. * Speeder pilot: Hilmi utilizes a 74-Z speeder bike when it comes to personal transportation on the surface of planets, in addition to being quicker. * Blaster proficiency: '''Hilmi is one of few Jedi to utilize a ranged weapon, much less shoot accurately with it. * '''Wife: Hilmi married a beautiful Zabrak female named Xesoo Worthyblood. Despite the biological difference, Humans and Zabraks are close enough to be able to reproduce with one another. ** Son: '''Hilmi had a hybrid child named Vropou, a Zabrak name name. Mistakenly, his son can be referred to as a Dathomirian, considering that is where most Human-Zabrak hybrids hail from. Darjaqu still retains the vestigal horns around his head, unlike his sister, who appears more human. ** '''Daughter: '''Hilmi had another hybrid child named Alayjena, a human name, who could also be labeled Dathomirian, albeit mistakenly. Alayjena takes a more human appearance, like her father. * '''Daughter-in-law: '''Hilmi's son later married a female TIE Pilot named Re Krykkust, a Mandalorian female, after he became an Imperial Officer. Together they had a son, who unfortunately fell to the Dark side and became part of the fractured Sith Inquisitorius. ** '''Grandson: '''Hilmi's grandson is a quarter-Zabrak named Kiarome, a Mandalorian name, that joined the fractured remnants of the Inquisitorius. Kiarome attempted to kill his grandfather in a one-on-one duel, died at the hands of his elderly relative. * '''Son-in-law: '''Hilmi's daughter later married an actually Dathomirian Nightbrother on Dathomir, on a failed military campaign, shortly before retiring to spend her life with him. ** '''Grandson: '''Hilmi's grandson also grew up in the Stormtrooper Corps.. Force-sensitive like his grandfather, but not nearly powerful enough to become a Jedi. * '''Jedi Order: Hilmi is a sworn member of the Jedi Order, and considers it his true allegiance, rather than the Galactic Republic ** Shaak Ti: '''Shaak Ti was Hiind's Jedi Master during his upbringing. Unfortunately, she was killed by Darth Vader during Order 66. * '''Galactic Republic: '''Hilmi only considered himself an ally of the Galactic Republic, however, since it was replaced by the Empire, he acknowledges that it is completely gone except for him and his men. * '''Alliance to Restore the Republic: Hilmi declared himself and his men as part of the rebellion against the Galactic Empire. * Order of Sith Lords: Hilmi swore his allegiance to the Jedi, and has vowed to destroy the Sith wherever they may hide. However, since the Sith are the puppeteers of the Empire, Hilmi still ponders how to get close enough to the Sith to destroy them. * 'Galactic Empire: '''Hilmi has sworn his place as an enemy of the Empire for being a Jedi, as well as being a rebel. * Hilmi Hiind is one of few Jedi that are prone to using blasters, much less being skilled with them. * Hilmi often accuses people who stare at his legs of having a foot fetish. * Hilmi was born two years before the events of ''The Phantom Menace Category:Good characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Fan characters Category:Teenagers Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Cyborgs Category:Star Wars characters Category:Orphans Category:Articles without images Category:Married characters Category:Parents